Island of Love
by Head Writer
Summary: People of all ages are welcomed in Island of Love
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Ken.I live in a suburb with my father Bray._

 _My mother left me when i was born,so my father took care for me  
_

 _My father works a lot to make me a better life and i appreciate him._

 _One day i came from school,and dad said to me that he was invited to his Boss's party._

Ken-Yeah,but why i must go?

Bray-Well,because other employess will bring their childs to the party.

Ken-Ok

 _Next Day_

Ken-I never asked you,how is your's boss name?

Bray-Stephanie.

Ken-So how she looks?

Bray-She's beautiful,i'm in love with her since day one.

Ken-Ha?

 _Ken Pov_

 _As we arrived inside,i saw Stephanie,and oh dad was right,she was freaking_ _beautiful,as i was looking around for other childs to meet,i saw one older girl that was coming from downstairs.  
_

Ken-Who's that girl?

Bray-That is Bridgit,Boss's daughter.

Ken-Apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

 _Bray laughed at that_ -Son,we must be quiet here,if Steph hears that,we are dead.

Ken-Ok

 _Couple of minutes later_

 _Ken comes to the Bridgit's room_

Ken-Can i enter?

Bridgit-Yes you can.

Ken-My name is Ken,my father works in your mother's firm.

Bridgit-Well why are you so nervous?

Ken-Well how would you react if you were in a room with something beautiful like you?

Bridgit-Thank you,that was nice,sit here.

Ken-Thanks.

Bridgit-How old are you?

Ken-14,you?

Bridgit-17.

Ken-So you go to the private school.

Bridgit-I'm homeschooled,my mother says that is the best way for me to avoid bad influence.

Ken-So you do not hang out with other people that much.

Bridgit-Well,i have friends,but i still did not had a boyfriend.

Ken-Well I go to the high school,and i still don't have a girlfriend

Bridgit-I know this is personal,but you only came with one parent.

Ken-Well,mother left when i was born.

Bridgit-One more similarity,my father left me when i was born too.

Ken-Well one difference is that you wear glasses, but you look so sexy with them

Bridgit-Another compliment,ah why are you aren't 17 like me? So i can be your girlfriend.

Ken-Ah so you think that i'm still a child for you?

Bridgit-I did not say anything,those are your words.

Ken-Try me,girl.

 _Bridgit takes her glasses off,and Bridgit and Ken got close and they shared a kiss._

 _Two hours later_

Stephanie-Hey Bray,where is your son.

Bray-Well he said he will go upstairs to meet your daughter

Stephanie-Well,we should go and see what are they doing.

Bray-Ok.

 _Bray and Stephanie went upstairs,and when Stephanie entered the room,she saw something she did not wanna to see._

Stephanie-Bridgit!What are you doing in bed with him!

 _Bridgit and Ken were laying in bed naked_

Bridgit-Mom,do not hurt Ken,i love him!

Stephanie-Oh no,why daughter after everything i gave to you!

Bridgit-Please,let him be my boyfriend.

Ken-Dad,i know that i screw up,but i fell in love with her.

Bray-Well,Stephanie,this is so weird,but looks like our childs are showing their true feelings for one another,something i failed to do.

Stephanie-What.

Bray-I love you Steph,i loved you since day one.

 _Stephanie puts her hands on her forehead in disbelief_ -But...

 _Bray grabs Stephanie's hands and he nicely put them down and hold them,Bray kisses Stephanie._

Ken-WOW.

Bridgit-So what are you going to say now,mom!

Stephanie-Childs,you can still "play",i've mean party is maybe over,but me and Bray "have a work to finish"

 _Ken Pov_

 _Through next few weeks,i and my Bridgit spented more and more time together.  
_

Ken-So how was the work today?

Bray-Well,i got promoted to be a member of a board of directors.

Ken-Awesome,so since School is finishing tommorow what are we going to do about the vacations.

Bray-Steph mentions a island of three Kingdoms.

Ken-Thats expensive.

Bray-She wanted to go with Bridgit there for 7 days,and she asked us to join.

Ken-Well i'm in.

 _Ken Pov_

 _Two days later we got in the airplane and we fly to the Island of Three Kingdoms,as we arrived we got to the Mansion that is "reserved for rich people"_

Stephanie-So do you enyoy?

Ken-It is amazing,it is so hot outside but inside is amazing.

Stephanie-Well we thought since we saw the mansion,we said we should bring "company" with us, i've mean me and Bridgit would felt alone here in this big house.

Bray-Steph honey,since we had a long trip,we should take a rest,outside it is so hot that you cannot even be out.

Stephanie-So what do you want?

Bray-Let's got to the bed, _Bray grabs Stephanie and puts her on his shoulders and he took her to the room_

Ken-Dad is right,we should take a rest a little.

Bridgit-I can lay in the bed,but i will not sleep.

Ken-Who said anything about sleeping, _Ken slaps Bridgit on a butt._

 _A minute later in a room_

Bridgit-What is this noise?

Ken-Well if you come close,you will hear.

 _Bridgit got closer to a wall,and she hears screaming coming from both Stephanie and Bray's voices._

Stephanie-You are the best in the world!AH AH MARRY ME

Bray-I'M THE ONE WHO WILL TAME THIS BEAST.

Bridgit-Ken,they are having sex!

Ken-Yep.

Bridgit-Wow,and she said how she never would get married again.

Ken-When people get betrayed,they say and do a lot of things,so sugar,are you ready for some "fighting"

 _Ken gets naked_

Bridgit-Well,be carefull boy.

 _Bridgit gets naked and they had a sex_

 _Later that day_

 _Naked Bridgit exited the bathroom,and she encouters Bray who was also naked._

Bray-Oh,apple really doesn't fall far from the tree.B _ray grabs Bridgit and he took her to a room and they had sex together._

 _Meanwhille_

 _Naked Ken gets to Stephanie's room,and as he heard that she was in bathroom,he hids under_ _quilt as he waited for Stephanie to shows up._

Stephanie-I'm finished!Bray where are you,wait the minute,why are you under the quilt,you know how hot is outside,what you wanna still cuddle ok,just five minutes and then i go the the sea, _Naked Stephanie pulls over the quilt and all of sudden Ken appears in front of her._

Stephanie-Ken!Are you normal!

Ken-Wow,please Steph be quiet,i had to see you naked.

Stephanie-Hey just do not mastrubate in front of me.

Ken-Sorry.

 _Stephanie gets in bed-_ Besides that,what are you going to do about your dad?.

Ken-Nothing, _Ken pulls quilt over him and Stephanie and they had a sex_


	2. Chapter 2

_Next day at the Sea_

Bray-Steph,since here is so quiet,why aren't we mix our...

Stephanie-Calm down boy,we had sex yesterday.

Ken-Sorry Steph,i had to experience one night being with you.

Bridgit-Yeah,do you know that your father had a experience with me.

Stephanie-Idiot!

Bray-No one is innocent here.

Ken-What happened,happened,move on.

Bridgit-So why is this Island called the Three Kingdoms?

Bray-Once upon a time,this mansion was a Kingdom,second Kingdom and the third one are still having royalty

Ken-Can i go visit one of the Kingdoms?

Bray-If you want?

Ken-Bridgit,will you go with me?

Bridgit-I would love to swim a little,i will join you later.

Ken-Fine

 _Meanwhille_

 _In one of the "Kingdoms" there was a royal familiy with King Mark and Queen Laura with their son Paul who was 8 years old  
_

 _As Ken was getting close to the Kingdom,he saw a young boy got in his way._

Ken-Hey boy,watch were are you going.

Paul-Who are you to talk to me like that?.

Ken-Well first boy,i'm older than you.

Paul-When you enter this Kingdom,you are my bitch.

Ken-Foul language,who thought you that?

Paul-If i scream right now,there would be at least 20 men armed around you tearing you apart.

Ken-I do not believe you,i think you are full of shit.

Paul-Come with me.

 _Paul took Ken to his home and Ken could not believe_

Paul-You see that women over there?

Ken-Yes.

Paul-That is my Mother,Queen Laura.

Ken-Bullshit.

Paul-Don't scream,if they hear you there could be a big problems.

Paul!Come home! _Laura shouts._

Ken-Lucky bastard.

Paul-You heard now,that is my mother, can you wait here for 10 minutes,i will be back.

Ken-Ok

 _10 minutes later_

 _Ken was waiting,as he was hiding from a guards,when someone showsa up,and it was Paul._

Ken-Paul,it's you.

Paul-How is your name?

Ken-My name is Ken,where is the people around here?

Paul-20 minutes from our Kingdom on the left side there is a Mansion that was once a Kingdom,and 20 minutes from here on the right side is a third Kingdom.

Ken-Well who is in the third Kingdom?

Paul-Queen Samantha and her daughter Zelina.

Ken-What's with the King.

Paul-I do not know. Dad and that other Kingdom are in sour "relationship". The only thing that i want from that palace is Zelina.

Ken-How old is she?

Paul-19.

Ken-And how old are ypu?

Paul-8.

Ken-Well,i have a older girlfriend too,but not that much.

Paul-I do not care,she must be mine.

Ken-Well how can i help you?

Paul-UH,i don't have a idea,what is funny i did not had such a fiercy passion to Zelina just up to year ago,see my parents must have a sex almost every night,and up to year ago i would put the something over my ears not to hear the noises,but once i caught them during a "performance" and that passion coming from them had me hooked,they did not saw me as they were inside their own world.

Ken-Well,if you believe me or not,i had a sex with my girlfriend,and her Mother.

Paul-Bullshit.

Ken-I can put my head on the line,i speak the truth. Listen up, does Zelina goes alone around the Island?

Paul-Every day,she lays on the sand,and she is naked.

Ken-Aha,Listen up here is ther plan...

 _Later that day Zelina was laying on the sand,as all of sudden Paul showes up._

Zelina-Hey little guy,what are you doing here.

Paul-Well i come to see you up close in person.

Zelina-Wait,im so sorry,i'm naked...

Paul-Please,do not move. _Paul gets on his knees close to Zelina_

Zelina-Boy,do you realize that im older than you.

Paul-Love does not know the barriers _,Paul hops on Zelina,Paul gets naked and they had sex_

 _Later at Evening_

Ken-Why happened?

Paul-I nailed!

Ken-Wow,how?

Paul-Well i listened to you, and it was awesome.

Ken-I saw her mother, she's hot.

Paul-Well apple doesn't fall far from the tree

 _Day later Bridgit was sitting on the sand, when Paul appeared. And at same time Zelina was layin on a sand when Ken appeared_

Ken-My Queen!

Zelina Who are you?

Ken-My name is Ken, and i wanted to meet princesses and queens.

Zelina-So you do not mind if i'm little naked?

Ken Fuck no, _Ken put his hands on Zelina's waist,_ what does such a beautiful lady like you doing alone In summer time.

Zelina-Boy, if you want a girlfriend i'm sorry, i'm not going to be that.

Ken-I already have that, but i never experience what is like to be loved by a "royalty" _Ken put his pants down, as Zelina looked at Ken's naked body, he got on top of her and they had a sex_

 _Meanwhille_

Bridgit Who are you?

Paul-My name is Paul, and i'm the princ of this island.

Bridgit-You cannot be a princ of whole Island, this proprety belongs to this mansion.

Paul-On more important note, what is a Lady's first name.

Bridgit -My name is Bridgit, i came here for a school break.

Paul-Honey, you are going to school? Heh i don't need a school.

Bridgit-Well i'm Homeschooled because my mom is holding a very important position In her company.

Paul-You know here, there is one princess named Zelina.

Bridgit-I know, yesterday me and my boyfriend search on the net to see how does that Zelina looks and she is hot, my boyfriend saw her mother and he said that Zelina have a beautiful side of her mother.

Paul-Hey something got inside your panties!

Bridgit-What!

Paul-What can i get close, _As Paul gets close, he pulls Bridgit panties down,Bridgit grabs him by a jaw, but she changed her mind, he took her bra down, Paul gets his pants down and they had a sex_


	3. Chapter 3

_Couple a days later Paul and Zelina got to spend more and more time together as they become a pair_

Paul-Can i meet Queen Samantha, your mother?

Zelina-Why?

Paul-Well like you i wanna meet her close in person.

Zelina-Come with me.

 _Paul got to the palace,and Samantha was sitting on the throne_

Samantha Are you Laura and Mark's son?

Paul-Yes.

Samantha-What are you looking for here.

Paul-Well my Queen, can i get close to you

Samantha-Well since you are unarmed, i can trust you.

 _Paul gets close to the Samantha, he cuddle her bare knees, he sita on her lap,_

Paul-Can i kiss you?

Samantha-Ahhh,

 _Before Samantha could say anything Paul was already pressing his lipa against Samantha's lips, he puts his pants down and they had sex._

 _Meanwhile_

 _Bridgit was swimming across the Sea and somwhere in the middle she sees human head drowing down deep, Bridgit was getting closer and somebody pulls her down!_

Bridgit Hey! Where i am!

Dave-Shut up gir! You are deep in Water, and i only can show you way out.

Bridgit-What is this?

Dave This is the "lost kingston".

Bridgit-So this is the third Kingdom.

Dave-Yes, you see the only thing around us is water.

Bridgit Why are you here.

Dave-Long story.

Bridgit-You look amazing.

Dave-If you want, you can sit on a throne.

 _Bridgit gets close to Dave,_ can you get down.

Dave-Are you sure,.

Bridgit-Yes, _Bridgit and Dave had sex ,_

 _Couple of days later_

 _Stephanie went to the second Kingdom, and as soon as she walks in, she sees Paul_.

Paul-Who are you young Lady?

Stephanie-My name is Stephanie.

Paul-You came here for vacation?

Stephanie-Yes, do you live here.

Paul-I'm Prince my Lady.

Stephanie-What are you staring at?

Paul You have a big tits.

Stephanie-excuse me!

Paul-What?! I just said the truth.

Stephanie-Boy, you ain't 10,who gave you a permision to talk to me like that.

Paul-I'm Prince, and you will undress yourself on my proprety.

Stephanie-Boy, i'm going to knock you out.

 _Stephanie undress herself and they had sex_

 _Three days later_

Ken-Paul, i saw you and Stephanie together.

Paul- This month i had sex with:

Stephanie

Bridgit

Samantha

Zelina.

Ken-How did you had sex with my Bridgit?

Paul-I'm prince, i can do whatever i want.

Ken-Well i had Sex with:

Stephanie

Bridgit

Zelina

Paul-And you are attacking me?!

Ken-How can i get close to the Samantha?

 _Later that day,_

 _Samantha swimmed across the Sea naked , when she finished, she always rest in a tent, this time when she entered the tent, she was encountered by Ken._

 _He closes the tent, he jumps on her, and they had a sex_

 _Two days later Stephanie encounters Dave in a Sea, and their feelings exploded in a sex, day later, Laura did the same with Dave_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ken was awaiting Laura to be alone Just like Samantha was, and he got lucky as Laura had same habit as Samantha to have a tent waiting for her after swimming._

 _And when she entered the tent naked he jumps on her, and they had sex._

 _Day later_

Ken-We should stay here forever.

Bray-I loved here too, damn this is fun.

Stephanie-What happened with your wife.

Bray-She left me.

Stephanie-Well my husband left me too.

Ken-Hey people,, there is a boat in the Sea.

Bray-Which way is going?

Ken Over here.

 _As boat was getting close, everyone from whole Island come to see what is going on._

 _As boat stops, one women got out._

Bray-Ariel!

Ariel-Hello Bray.

Ken-Who is she?

Bray-Your mother.

Bridgit-Wow!

 _Seconds later, a male got out from the boat._

Stephanie-Jerry!

Jerry-Steph, what are you doing here!

Bridgit Who is he mom?

Stephanie-Daughter, meet your father.

 _Both Bridgit and Ken got close to their "lost parents"_

 _Hours later Ariel was sitting on a beach, when Paul showes up_

Paul-So i finally meet Ken's mother.

Ariel-So i heard that you are son of a Mark And Laura.

Paul-Yep, i did not know that you love to go around the world.

Ariel-Well on that trip, i meet Jerry, and i enyoyed being with him.

Paul-Can i ask you a personal question?

Ariel-Yes.

Paul-If i could, i would like to show you that i'm better than both Jerry and Bray when it comes to sex.

 _Ariel slaps Paul, and second later they had sex_

 _In next few weeks Bridgit had sex with Mark, Stephanie also had sex with Mark and Jerry, Ariel had sex with Bray, Dave, Mark, Laura had sex with Jerry and Bray, Zelina had sex with Jerry, Bray, Mark, Samantha had sex with Jerry, Bray, Mark._

Bridgit-Zelina, who is your father?

Zelina-I do not know.

Ken-Samantha is only Queen without King.

Who said that, _Dave shouts_

Samantha-Dave, what are you doing here?

Dave-I cannot live without you anymore.

Samantha Oh man.

Dave-Zelina, i know this is going to sound weird, but i'm your father.

Zelina-Mom, is that true!

Samantha-Yes it is, _Samantha gets close to Dave, she takes him to the room and they had sex._


	5. Chapter 5

_Couple a days later_

Ken Bridgit, Stephanie. We need to tell you something.

Bridgit What?

 _Ken and Bray gets on their knees._

Bray-Stephanie, will you marry me?

Ken Bridgit, will you marry me?

 _Both Stephanie and Bridgit said yes_

Jerry So we have a new couples, bravo.

 _Ariel showes up in front of Jerry, and she gets on her knees._

Ariel Jerry, will you marry me?

Jerry-Yes, i will.

 _Meanwhille_ _at_ _other_ _side_

 _Paul_ _with his parents came to the Zelina's home._

Paul Zelina, we knew each other for quite some time, and i cannot let anyone steal you from me.

Zelina-What do you mean?

 _Paul gets on his knees_

Paul Zelina, will you marry me?

 _Zelina gets on her knees and she says yes_

 _Dave showes up_

Samantha-Dave, what happened?

Dave Samantha, will you marry me?

 _Dave gets on his knees, Samantha follows and she says yes._

 _Day later couples got together in one of the Kingdoms to prepare for a_ _wedding_

Mark-Wedding costume on this Island for men does not exist.

Ken-How?

Dave-Men are naked, whille women are also naked but they wore a chastity belt.

Bridgit-Wow

 _And so day for a wedding had come, and as Mark and Dave said it, men were naked, women too but they had chastity belt._

 _When ceremonies were over, every men was holding his wife by a hand._

Ken-Hey Paul, i have a idea, since we are holding our wives, we should do that now.

Bridgit-What?

Paul This! _All the men took chastity belt from their women's and men had sex with their wives._

 _Ken Pov_

 _And so Paul got his princess Zelina as she moves to a Mark and Laura's Kingdo_ _m._

 _Dave moves back to his kingdom to be with his queen Samantha._

 _Jerry and Ariel went down deep in Water._

 _And i got my_ _princess Bridgit as my father got his Stephanie._

 _The Lobby of Mansion was changed to look like a kingdom again, ad we got our thrones._

The End


	6. Bonus Chapter

Bonus chapter Sasha and Jen

 _One day boat arrives, two girls Sasha who was 14 and Jen who was 17 years old were on that boat, they were prostitutes who traveled from coast to coast._

 _One day they arrived on a Island of Three Kingdoms, as soon as they arrived, two Boys named Ken nd Paul were waiting for them_

Ken-Who are you two?

Jen-My name is Jen, and this is Sasha.

Sasha-We are prostitutes.

Paul Hah.

Jen-You don't believe.

Ken-We wanna try you.

Sasha-Boys, we work only with adults.

Paul-We are Prince of this Island,we two have wives that are better in bed than you two.

Ken-We will pay your services, follow us to a tent.

Jen-Take us to the tent

 _Jen and Sasha lay inside the tent completely naked, Ken and Paul follows as they were also naked_

 _Ken got Jen and Paul got Sasha and they had sex, after sometime Ken got Sasha and Paul got Jen and they had sex._

 _After Sex_

Ken-Listen you two, you ain't going anywhere.

Paul-You two will be in our Kingdom as our personal whores.

Ken-Sasha you will go with Paul, Jen You come with me.

 _So Sasha and Jen become "personal whores" of Paul and Ken in their respective Kingdoms._

 _They were chained by a neck, and they sex with anyone who wanted with them_

 _One day Paul got the keys and he got close to Sasha._

Paul Listen up girl, for past months you've been sitting here in front of the throne, in front of my wife and my parents, i'm going to make one change now. For the first time in history of this Kingdom, i will let a whore to get close to the throne.

 _Paul unchain Sasha and he takes her hand to hand to the throne, he sits on his chair as she got on her knees close to him._

 _Meanwhille Ken also got close to Jen and he unchain her_

Jen-What is this now?

Ken-Jen, follow me up these stars so you can get a little taste of a throne.

 _Jen smiles as she with Ken hand to hand got close to the throne, And same as Sasha, Jen got on her knees close to Ken who was sitting on his throne._

 _One time when everyone in their respective Kingdoms besides Ken and Paul were out. Sasha and Jen were allowed to sit on a throne_

The End


End file.
